lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trace E. Doodles' Birthday
This is a fan-made TV Series episode. Characters *Trace E. Doodles *Spot Splatter Splash *Squiggles 'N' Shapes *Scribbles Splash *Jewel Sparkles Transcript (intro (title card) Spot: (reading the title card) 'Trace E. Doodles' Birthday' (spot, scribbles, squiggles, and trace e. are in chalk land) Spot: Trace E., I wish you didn't have to greet someone on your birthday. Trace E.: So do I but I'll be home as soon as I can, see you later. All: See you later. Squiggles: While Trace E. is uh.....doing something, We can make chocolate cake. I know how. Squiggles: We start with butter, sugar and flour, then we add an egg. And most important of all the chocolate bits. and Scribbles Sigh Squiggles: Then I give it a stir. Spot: Squiggles, can I stir. Squiggles: Yes Spot. Scribbles: This is gonna be the best day ever! and Scribbles laughing Squiggles: OK thats enough stirring Spot: There, Trace E.'s chocolate cake. Squiggles: Hooray. Squiggles: Now we just have to bake it in the oven. Spot: Squiggles, can I lick the spoon Squiggles: Yes, you can lick the spoon and Scribbles can lick the bowl. Spot: Yippee. and Scribbles laughing Spot: Poor Trace E., she's missing all the fun. Squiggles: Well then Spot, call Trace E. on the phone now. draws a telephone Spot: Dialling Ringing Jewel: Hello, Jewel Sparkles speaking. Spot: May I speak to, Trace E. please. Jewel: Someone for you Trace E., it sounds important. Trace E.: Heavy breathing Spot: Trace E.? whats wrong Trace E.: heavy breathing Spot: Happy birthday? Trace E.: breathing spot. this is seirious. you know that door to chalk land and back to lalaloopsy land erased and you asked for help and someone drawed it again? Spot: yeah? quivering Trace E.: well, it was washed off and erased again..... Spot: phone down but doesn't hang up as loud OH NO, DOOR ERASED! GET SOME CHALK, GO OUTSIDE, DRAW NEW ONE! like a lalaloopsy stuck in a tree Trace E.: TRICKED YA!!! All: YOU!!!!!! Trace E.: Hehehe, thank you. I will be home soon. Squiggles: Spot, you messed up everything talking on the phone. stops on oven Squiggles: Cake's done! it out Now let's decorate for the party. Be nice next time, Spot. Spot: I will, sorry. later Spot: Alright! We are prepared now! Squiggles: Very good. Now we need to turn off the lights so we can surprise her! (squiggles turns off lights) (trace e. comes) (trace e. comes in) Trace E.: I'm home! Everyone (except for trace e.): Surprise! Trace E.: Oh, What a lovely surprise! Spot: Here's my present! Trace E.: Oh, I wonder what's inside? (trace e. opens) Trace E.: A lovely vase! Why thank you Spot. (squiggles runs up to trace e.) Trace E.: Thank you, Squiggles! (trace e. opens) Trace E.: A sunflower for the vase! Thank you, Squiggles. (squiggles smiles) Trace E.: Why don't we all go in the kitchen? (everyone goes into the kitchen) Trace E.: We can't have a birthday, without cake! (everyone sits down) (trace e. blows candles) (everyone grabs a slice a cake) (everyone bites out of the cake) Trace E.: This is the best birthday i have ever had. Spot: Because your the best friend ever. (everyone laughs) (the words the end. came up) Trace E.: The End! (closes on end. and ends) (credits) Category:Episode Category:Episodes